tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ezekielguy
hey dude! Did you join Sorreltail18's tdi camp? If you didn't do you want to join? Please do!!! Sorreltail18 20:17, 23 January 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 Vote Will you use your DJ character to vote in this marshmallow cermony in Ricky490's TDI Camp? From Ricky490 Hey, you were nominated for elimination in Total Drama Author. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk Are you okay? You haven't been on lately. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk ??? You should make your userpage soon but hey, do you want to join Total drama wonderland? if you can feel free to sign up! Sorreltail18 01:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC)sorreltail18 VOTE i need your vote in my camp. read the rules at that page please!!!- TDI19 Feel Better! Well, in that case, I hope you feel better, and I hope to see you in season two. (if you want.) --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 16:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) new wikia I wanna say... if you joined tdw or helped out in untold stories of tdi you can go to tdwonderland.wikia.com (your buddy sorreltail18!)--Hello! 02:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Why You Little? "Immature Parrot-Faced Freak" that's no way to talk to a fellow wikia member, and you know only some truly immature would say those things. I wasn't thinking of this but you are a rude, cruel man. I felt sorry about the banned incident and I wanted to be friends with you again, but now you are nothing but a...nothing, I'm not going say it but your so...MEAN! Good day, Zekey (mean sacrasism). Ricky490 UHHH No recolors or you may get eliminated!!!- TDI19 I did not even see that the mole was gone, but I think it would help your chances in the competition to give her a new hair style (may I suggest a long brown style), and some new clothes. BTW, r u off from school this week?- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:10, 16 February 2009 (UTC) better, and is there any way u could get that in a white background. (sorry, i know i am being so bossy right now)- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) try it and i think it will be ok- TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) what r u using. paint??? Click on the paint bucket on the side icons, the color white and then click the background. it should work- TDI19 upload it and i will take a look- TDI19 i see. it is ok, go with the black bg- TDI19 treat 4 u: The 6th episode of TDA http://www.veoh.com/search/videos/q/tda+aftermath#watch%3Dv17502733DN8Qy8Dz- TDI19 y sadie 2- TDI19 Can u not be Heather in Next Top Model. U already have 3 girls, and I want someone else to have a chance to join.- TDI19 yeah To Ezekielguy, about me stealing your Doug character (I didn't know you were using it) you didn't put your name or anything next to the character. And I played Doug like a freak because I'm not such a big fan of him, but if you still hate my guts, I understand but don't say it all right, Like the phrase, if your not going to say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Ricky490, out. Hey Tdi Too far... Ricky has done somethings, you have done some things. If this fighting contineus on this wiki I will have to ban both of you. Can't you guys just get along? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:25, 17 February 2009 (UTC) OK, Ezekielguy, we'll be friends, again (hugs Ezekielguy) inform that to your friend list. But the only reason I hate Doug is because is just too uncomfortable and annoying and he has a mental relationship with a coconut (that's insane) hope this doesn't ruin our relationship like it did before. Ricky490, out. The New Beginning! Hey, you should work on the Total Drama Preschool thing, and I got an idea of a challenge, have the campers drink 1,000 cups of water and then they must stay the whole day without going to the bathroom and not using their diapers or trees, and then do water things like water guns shooting, or hose near the pants while watering flowers, and more. I just really like bladder problems. Ricky490, out. Ravioli! Sure, let's be friends ^^ (PS: I'm an Ezekiel fan too...) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Mmm, that is a problem. Personally, I'd suggest issuing a public apology of some sort, to let everyone know you feel sorry about what happened. I'll vouch for you if needed. Good luck, fellow Ezekiel fan. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Question What exactly was enemies day? I never understood why you did or why it is a problem. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, well I never saw it as an attack on Ricky. --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:14, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ..."enemies day?"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Doug Hey, Zekey? I'm probably gonna use Doug and the other TDPreschool characters for the next TDAuthor challenge. What kind of personality does Doug have? And the other Preschoolers? I hope Nalyd doesn't consider this cheating. I'm awful at using other people's characters since I always get their personalities wrong! you may certainly use Doug! his personality is kind of mixed. he's weird like his dad but street-smart and gangsta like his mom. I'm honored that you want to use my character in a story!-Ezekielguy Thank you. I was thinking maybe a story of them being preteens and being tricked into competing in "Total Drama Middle School!"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:45, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmmmmm. Maybe, but I think that the only people qualified to convey the voted off contestants' thoughts are the contestants themselves.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 22:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) That gives my an idea! The voted-offs get to make up ideas for challenges one week once we reach a certain number, and the remaining authors decide which to work on! Tell Nalyd! Ha! It's like "I Triple Dog Dare You!"--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Tell Nalyd! When you and I put our brains together, even Noah doesn't have anything on us!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) What characters are you in Tdifan1234's camp? Do they want to be in Zack's (One of my chars) alliance?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:08, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe, I'll think about it. =) --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:10, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I reiterated the iea in a more concise manner to Nalyd. I'll need to work on the 'bot, it still has a few kinks. In the meantime, let's deliver messanges ourselves!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC) A combo of our fics, plus with all new characters! ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE OUR MIGHT!!!!!111ONE!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:17, 21 February 2009 (UTC) How about our camp be called the Zeke and Zak Camp? I'll make it now!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 23:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) PING! Most honorable Ezekielguy, the mighty Zakkoroen wishes to inform you that the Zeke and Zak Camp is up at last! You would do well to put up some of your own characters for role-play! As a host, you are Chef. I bid you goodbye, my liege.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid Why don't you copy your list, then, if you get in an edit conflict, just paste again?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You can be two more characters!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 'Ello to my fellow Ezekiel fan! I'm considering joining the Zeke and Zak camp (mostly as a random pixie that's determined to get in but isn't officially a competitor XD) and I was wondering if I could play Stitches? She's one of my favorite TDPS characters (other than Hans). The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Well, there's my four characters- Hans, Stitches, Cassie, and Sunshine the Ravioli Pixie! LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!!!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:28, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Stop editing Z and Z camp for a bit till Sunshine gets a word in. I'll tell you when you can start again. Thanks!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 00:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) PING! The great and wise Zakkoroen has decreed that Total Drama Middle School shall be a collabaritive work with you at the TDIFanfic wiki. The TDAuthor story is a prologue.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid PING! The omnipotent Zakkoroen requests that you decide the first challenge of the Zeke and Zak Camp.-The Zeke and Zak Messenger Droid PING! Please post the challenge Remember, be NON-BIASED about the winner of the challenge!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Make Sunshine and the Duncan cutout the winners! XD--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It would be funny, though. Keep it in mind.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, it was a continutity error, which I deplore. Zach was still begging Sunshine to dance, so... sorry.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:24, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Change Zach's vote, you can't vote for yourself.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 01:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Come ON, Ezekielguy!!! I din't get to try and make Zachery feel better because I kept getting edit conficts!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Can you determine if Zakkoroen used your characters well in TDAuthor week four please? --Me llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 11:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) It was my turn to make a challenge! Next it will be Nalyd's (He's our third host)--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 13:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Too late to 'pologize? Is it too late to put some of my chracters for use in Zeke and Zak Camp? I don't remember which one of you said I could, but I just want to know if it is still okay. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How many? I have like 34. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 17:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yay!!! Thanks for the pic! I'll have to put these on my userpage! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks ^^ *huggles Duncan poster, yes, I have a Duncan poster...* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, but they'll forever exist *rainbow appears behind her* in our hearts! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Your turn to make a challenge in Z & Z.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:48, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Maybe something to build trust among the new teams?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:50, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Post it, my good friend!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:52, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Just post it all in one go, dude.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:57, 22 February 2009 (UTC) How about each team nominates someone to jump out of a plane , and another person must catch them.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Matt is on the Killer Bats. What is the challenge's second part?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) That's a little off the wall. How about the calssic blind toboggen race?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:32, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Try it. It's a classic.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) You aren't dumb! Don't say that! You have great ideas too!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) 'Snothin'.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:39, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Make shure Matt wins so we have to have a tiebreaker!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) What should the tiebreaker be? And who should win, Bats, or WOMbats?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) What is the tiebreaker?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:49, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Post away.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:51, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Characters Can you make a good character (kinda crazy like izzy) for your camp!?!--Hello! 19:53, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Zakkoreon said i could use jamie and mahleah (er.. from a different camp) but ill still use Julie thanks! --squirrel or sorreltailUser Talk:Sorreltail18 OK but i vote!?! ok then.... which team is jamie in...--squirrel or sorreltailSay'hola' Gwen Here's a pic of Gwen I made!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 21:35, 22 February 2009 (UTC) PLease stop! Ezekielguy, you are editing the camp like every 30 seconds causing edit conflicts. PLease stop. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I g2g, so I will play later, cya later. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hello! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:17, 27 February 2009 (UTC) What gives you that idea? o.O --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:28, 27 February 2009 (UTC) But they don't get a special prize... =| --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:30, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Are you possibly referring to being able to be in season two? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:33, 27 February 2009 (UTC) I am fine.--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:42, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Suspense in Amard! Who will be voted off-Jacob or Elian?--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 20:43, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Aww, Sunshine the ravioli Duncan has my eyes! XD (I'll get to uploading your pic in a bit. It's just drawn in pencil, I hope you don't mind. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 22:13, 27 February 2009 (UTC) pbj Son when did you do that???--Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 16:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I meant to say SO my bad anyway... good dancing...--Sorreltail or Squirrel!>[[User Talk:Sorreltail18|please say hola 16:30, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well if you performed at my schools talent show (which i was in alot (thank you piano) )my class would have loved you (litterly)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yah before you told us you wer 10 (is that really true?) i thought it was a video of someone else (i don't post me playing piano on youtube i get VERY shy)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) WEll i could confess how old i am but i don;t tell anyone i just tell them i am in middle school but they don;t know if i skipped a grade...--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:21, 28 February 2009 (UTC) When you told us i was suprised i was thinking you'd be older like us (well i don;t know if some of these people are middle school age or not)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:26, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well just to let you know youll still be treated the same as usual... LYLAB to you! (look at the friends list) oh yea SQUIRREL's ADVICE for you...you should have a friends list! (heres a cookie for you!)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Duh!! Well i moved everything here and i don;t usually go on that fanfic wikia... i go here and my wikia (did i tell you about it??? --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:33, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Which character (jamie is in one) with mahleah or sedona (my characters!)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Mahleah can... i gotta move the UNTLD stories of tdi onto my wikia you should check it out and it has Total Drama Wonderalnd in it (you were in it right)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:42, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Sweet! you should Join!!! --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) thanx!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 17:46, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I'm good. I'm working on a new story on the fanfic site. Check out Total Drama Fame there for info! *eats jell-o ravioli* Yummies ^^ (Oh yeah, and I have your Gwen drawing, I just have to find time to scan it in.) The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:25, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Haven't seen it yet, I'll check it out. Sorry, I was editing my character bios, since all my characters are appearing in new fanfics (my Total Drama Fame and my brother's Total Drama Disney- check them out, my bro just posted the first part of chapter one). The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:51, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yuppers. Your username inspired him! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Message him on the fanfic wiki if you want, he's on there now working on his story and looking up articles. In the meantime, I shall work on my own stuffs and spread ravioli to the world! *rides off on a giant piece of ravioli XD* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 19:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I actually had it for lunch today XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats, you're now officially friends with my bro ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:03, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Meh It was okay. Do it! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 20:22, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I saw. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:35, 1 March 2009 (UTC) All I know abot Harry Potter is... er... nothing. Not a big Potter fan, sorry. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:45, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Er... maybe instead of lightning bolt scar he could have something stupid like... a duck? --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe it would be better if you did this on your own... but good sandwhich idea. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) sure. I'm finishing TDW chapter five, so that is why I am taking a while to respond. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I'll do my best. In the meantime, stay calm, and go to your happy place, where there's pictures of Gwen on every wall. ^^ The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) He doesn't respond to half of my messages too. He is an adult, which means he doesn't have all the time we do. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It's okay not to win camps. Heack, I just lost Redflare's camp and I thought I might just win. Don't worry, every dawg gets his day. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 01:43, 1 March 2009 (UTC) No plan, really. You've apologized, so I'll just mention that to Redflare the next time I see him and hopefully it'll be smooth sailing from there. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 01:47, 1 March 2009 (UTC) It will be announced today, and someone will be out. I extended the deadline because of Eva. I needed all the girls' pics.- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:13, 2 March 2009 (UTC) You are not being a pain. Anyways, later when I have a chance. I have to write a draft for a 4-6 page research paper today. THANK GOD FOR SNOW!!!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I am ready for spring, however. It is my fave season! But, I guess one more snow is okay. Are you in New England- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) It is elim time!!!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 16:30, 2 March 2009 (UTC) You are up in Model- 17:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) LOL, relax, I'm working on scanning some stuff now. It'll probably be up within the next half hour. The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:04, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I know, don't worry. By the way, sorry if you look kind of weird in the pic, I did take it from the Cody edit pic so you look a little like Cody... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) HERE YOU GO!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 18:55, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ... can yoou please not clog up my talk page with useless messages.--Redflare 19:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Oh! Nalyd told me about you!... He said I should stay away from you... LOL! JK! Wasup? --Strange Dyl 19:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Sadie is out of Next Top Model. We would like her to say her last words.- TDI19 Sorreltail and I made a camp. Do you want to join it? Anonymos 23:38, 2 March 2009 (UTC) So did you really make your 2nd account??im not sure but anyway you should really join our camp (mine and anonymos) ezekiel is open!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:09, 3 March 2009 (UTC) you are sooooooooo bobsagner people say you are...i mean it seems like when bobsager is on you aint but if your on he ain't--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:12, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yah ok... u gotta meet my twin TURTLE TRUFFLES (she'll be on in 5 min!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 18:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) So you like gwen? sorreltail ain't on but her twin (me) is!--Turtle truffles 19:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Im in playa des authors! we could rp there!--Turtle truffles 19:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) 'bout thta custom things you can be 1 but it has to be the chef though.--Turtle truffles 19:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) sure do whatever User:Turtle truffles yea sure but im still gonna rp on playa des authors! (destroying courtney is fun)!--Turtle truffles 20:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Do you like owen?? I DISLIKE HIM AS WELL--Turtle truffles 20:29, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Which character do you NOT like??--Turtle truffles 20:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Well ask quirrel that (squirrel) im no advice person Hey, Ezekielguy, I like the picture Sunshineandravioli made about you and gwen, it really shows you as a lovesick freaky geek (no offense) by the way do you want to join my new camp Ricky490's TDIdol, if you are really lucky maybe you might be one of three judges on the show! Ricky490. I was bored, So I made a picture of ya! hope you like it! User:2-D aka Codaa5 00:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) PING! The wise and generous Zakkoroen decrees that pizza shall be served to all!-The Zeke and Zak messenger droid Then now is a capital oppurtunity to get rid of those annoying spaces! ......................................................................................... .......................................... You should get right on it!!! XD--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 18:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Keep strong, man! You can do it!--Call me Zakkoroen.Talk to me. 19:10, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Are you sure? Because if yes I am excited!!! poor sorreltail18 getting kicked off. Oh yea i wanna tell you something... me and sorretail isn't actually twins im a year younger than her.--[[User:Turtle truffles|TURTLE is my nametalk to MEwhat did I do]] 16:43, 14 March 2009 (UTC) yea pretty much and nalyd didn't even confirm though. Once he does than i go. (my signature is messed up)--TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 16:46, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ok Lylab to you (love ya like a brother)your a great friend!--TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 16:49, 14 March 2009 (UTC) thanks!*gives turtle chocolate (chocolate shaped like turtles)--TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 16:52, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I just wanted to tell you about crystal my cusom character: she had long blond hair, blue eyes, gray sweatshirt, blue jeans, skater like shoes! --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 18:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) TDM Matt recoolor entrys (the judges, Bry, Doug, Ezekiel, and Old Man Archie will say what they think of ur recolors) I can't upload my picture because my computer's internet isn't working and I cant transfer it to my laptop! User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:08, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I'll try and get the picture uploaded sometime today or tommorow... User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Can you start judging? Im desperate :O' < drool User:2-D aka Codaa5 20:12, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Sooo, Zekie, what do you think of mine? I used the colors from Gwen! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:15, 14 March 2009 (UTC) LOL! Don't die until the judging is over! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:18, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm... you could help me with the challenge for Redflare's 1.6th TDI Camp... I have an idea for Flare's theme but not Red's... The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. *begs her iPod for help* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:38, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hmm... that would work if Red wasn't a guy... :P The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *goes to look it up* The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 20:45, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ok heress ours! --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 22:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Ideas A cooking challenge! Oh yea can turtle be a "helper" like person!?!--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 23:50, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks *gives acorn cookie (you i just notices this was under sorreltail's account)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:00, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sure I just want Turtle to be a helper not a camper.--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I can tell! I heart food also (I LOVE JAPANESE FOOD)--Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) IS IT TOO LATE TO POST MY OTHER PICTURE? PLEASE!!!!!! :( User:2-D aka Codaa5 00:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I love mexican food im going to my account turtle truffles! --Squirrel or SorreltailSay HOLA 00:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Hola! Anyway I love chinese food too!--TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 00:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Im gonna go to Playa des Authors --TURTLE is my nametalk to ME 00:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) User:2-D aka Codaa5 00:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I'm confused, Anonymous is not a character. How could I be eliminated? I have several individual characters. Anonymos 01:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) That doesn't make a whole lot of sense but, whatever and by the way, Turnertang didn't even enter a picture. Anonymos 01:05, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Very true. Anonymos 01:09, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sure! But for now, I have to go, bye! Anonymos 01:13, 15 March 2009 (UTC) By the way, you said the best recolor wins, not the coolest one. Just felt I should point that out. Anonymos 12:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) It's slow and I'm REALLY bored. How bout you? Anonymos 18:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Who might that be? Anonymos 18:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I might some other time, but i got to go. Anonymos 19:02, 15 March 2009 (UTC) It's good. =D --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Like, what would they do to end it? Anonymos 01:12, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Ideas Heh? I dont understand that sentence one bit. User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:28, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I think beth is going anyways, but hey... leshawna isnt too good either. User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:48, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Dude, you know what. You should install this paint program called Gimp. 1. it's Free! And 2. If you click shift and click a certain color you get that same exact color! making going over the glasses easier! User:2-D aka Codaa5 01:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) 1. search up gimp paint progam on google and 2. Take down your current photo. Upload a pic of beth onto ur computer, open it from the gimp progam and do whatever! User:2-D aka Codaa5 02:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. Anonymos 11:26, 16 March 2009 (UTC) It is protected until I do the scoring. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 18:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I really thought it might be you coming back. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it seems good. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 23:44, 19 March 2009 (UTC) She was surely interesting!- Hi, it is TDI19!!![[User talk:TDI19|'Message me whenever']] 23:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Isn't it obvious? Doo Can/Sunshine! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:12, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Aw man. Then, I guess Izzy/Bry, just because the concept of it is so hilarious! XD The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) No thanks, I don't really go on the fan clubs wiki. --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Maybe another time. I am very busy (monitoring TDI wiki, finishing TDW chap 7, this wiki) IT'S NOT EASY BEING RENRUT! --Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut.Talk 00:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Ezekielguy. Do you want to be in Turnertang's (my brother's) new camp? It's called Total Drama Athlete. Anonymos 21:51, 21 March 2009 (UTC) It doesn't matter. I don't understand sports either so, yeah, you can still join. You don't have to know about sports. Anonymos 22:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) PLEASE don't sing that it is SO annoying. Anonymos 22:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) That's okay. Anonymos 22:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) They're okay. They aren't great and they aren't bad. Their theme song is so annoying though. Anonymos 22:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I dunno, they just seem kinda repetitive. Like how the episodes don't differ that much from one another. Anonymos 22:14, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I have no idea what you are talking about. I've only seen like two episodes. Anonymos 22:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Yah. So, uh, anyway... What do you want to talk about? Anonymos 22:24, 21 March 2009 (UTC) O yeah, I read about that!! I can't wait for it because i love broadway and musicals and stuff like that. Anonymos 22:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) NO WAY!! That's AWESOME!! I am currently playing Eugene in my schools production of Grease. Anonymos 22:31, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Ezekielguy. Thanks for joining my camp. You know you can sign up for 2 characters. Turnertang 22:34, 21 March 2009 (UTC) No Ezekiel still open. Turnertang 22:35, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Turnertang 22:39, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Turnertang 22:41, 21 March 2009 (UTC)